It's raining again
by Vuorikettu
Summary: That day started as unusually rainy and grey... Munakata Reisi x Fushimi Saruhiko, AU and OOCness, one-shot, rated M for sexual content.


**Well, I promised to one person to write an SHORT one-shot with Munakata Reisi and Fushimi Saruhiko. So, here it is~! But it's not so short as it was first going to be..but I'm kinda proud of myself :''3 And this isn't beta'd, so I'm very sorry for any typos etc.**

**And yes, I like this pairing. And haters gonna hate~ x'D  
**

**But now, I stop babbling about and let you enjoy the story. The story starts. You can start reading now~~  
**

* * *

That day started as unusually rainy and grey. A young man was sitting in his home at the table and watched outside from his room's window while some song played quietly from the computer's stereos which he had listened for a while. He sighed and then fixed his glasses position when he was turning his gaze back to the computer screen. It was weekend and he had taken shelter from his home to spend some time. At first it felt like a good idea but not anymore. All the rest of his friends were spending their time somewhere else, having fun without him while he was just sitting in boredom at home.

It wasn't either a good time to go outside because the weather was completely awful and it didn't raise his spirits at all.

The man groped his hair while he was shutting his computer. He didn't want to sit in front of it anymore. Finally he stood up from the chair and waltzed in the kitchen. He opened the fridge to watch its contents but he didn't see anything that he would've liked to eat at that moment.

"I guess I'll have to go to shopping? Not like I wanted to…", Saruhiko uttered his thoughts out and glanced quickly outside from the kitchen's window. But it was necessary to go shopping if you wanted to eat something.

He shut the fridge's door and when he had taken his wallet and keys he put on a jacket and shoes , and when he took his umbrella he left his residence by shutting the door behind him. The stairway was dark and nobody else seemed to be on the move except him. That fact was actually kind of pretty okay and when he put the lights on in the corridor he started to step down the stairs. When he got outside the building he opened up his umbrella and stepped in the rain. Saruhiko was standing still there for a moment browsing the weather and the clouds in the sky until he started to walk towards the way where the store was.

The raindrops pattered against the umbrella while the young man walked towards the store. When he was enough close it he speeded up his steps until he was almost running through the store's doors. In the store he shake his umbrella to dry and shut it, and enjoyed the warm and lighting for a moment. The man uttered a laugh. The store looked ridiculously perky with its many colors, lights and selections compared to the gloomy and grey weather. When he had taken his time in the entry of the store he finally moved completely inside and took a shopping basket where he was going to collect all the things his fridge was missing.

There weren't many people in the store at the same time with him, just a couple of seniors, some elementary school's students and a few years' younger or older ones than him. Saruhiko filled his basket calmly, until he noticed that he bumped someone accidentally.

"Ah, sorry", the young man said and took a look on that guy he bumped. He was a little bit taller than him and had glasses and dark hair as well. When he was staring at him he sensed how that stranger was studying him with his gaze.

"It's okay. These walkways are very narrow after all", the stranger said and showed a little smile to Saruhiko, and he just mumbled something as an answer. Then the guy disappeared between other shopping shelf and the young man returned into reality. Somehow it felt like he wanted to finish his shopping and get out of the store.

So he started to walk around the store a little bit faster and when he had all the things he needed he walked towards the cash desk. There wasn't any queue at the moment, so he began just to place his groceries on the conveyor belt.

When the cash employee told the cash amount of groceries, Saruhiko started to look for his wallet. He was exploring both oh his jeans pockets, but the wallet wasn't there. Next he checked his coat pockets, but could find any money.

"E-eh? But I took my wallet with me when I left home…", he assured himself and knew that the queue started to slowly build up behind him.

"Hey dude, perhaps looking for this?", came a friendly utterance behind him, and Saruhiko turned around a little bit surprised that that was that same man, whom he had previously met. That man waved Saruhiko's walled at his eye level, and Saruhiko grabbed it quickly in his own hands, checking that everything was still there. Then he glanced at the other, small smile on his face, and said a little 'thank you' to another.

Saruhiko got paid his purchases and gathered them in a plastic back, and then he walked out and opened his umbrella before he could get wet.

"Going home, huh?", somebody said, and Saruhiko turned around. It was that guy from earlier. Again.

"Well, I must go. It's my only place where I'm spending this weekend.", he replied to the other.

"What? Weekend at home, and all alone? You can't be serious…", another laughed and Saruhiko glared at that stranger.

"Well, at first it was a good idea, but…", Saruhiko said, and took a couple of steps to go towards home. That stranger didn't say anything anymore, so he just started to walk towards his home, until he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Saruhiko tried to turn around, ready to hit that other, but he couldn't.

"..what do you think if I could come to keep you some company?", the other said, almost in a whisper. Cold shivers ran along Saruhiko's back, and his breath accelerated momentarily.

"But I don't even know you…", Saruhiko laughed, and then turned. At the same he noticed that the other was on the move without an umbrella, so he raised his own slightly to let that stranger under of it. Another gave him a grateful smile and look into Saruhiko's eyes.

"Well, ok. I'm Reisi Munakata. I live around here. I'm 24 years old, and I'm single.", that stranger told to Saruhiko. Saruhiko chuckled slightly to other's way to talk so politely.

"Mm, I'm Saruhiko Fushimi, but you can call me as Saru. I live pretty close herein, and I'm couple of years younger than you and I'm single, too.", he said to Reisi and held out his hand. Another took his hand and after that handshake the duo was standing under an umbrella a while, until Reisi broke the silence.

"Well, how it is then? Can I come to your house?"

Saruhiko looked at the other, and thought for a moment. It would be really nice to spend some time with someone, but the other was still completely unknown to him. But he hated boredom.

"Okay, you can come. But, my home isn't so big and neat, but it's nice place to live.", younger then said to the other, giving a positive reply. Another gave him a friendly smile, and Saruhiko led both of them to his house.

It wasn't so long walk, and at the building's front Reisi took their both shopping bags when Saruhiko started to dig keys out of his pocket. After opening the door both of them walked in and younger turned lights on, and the two walked towards the third floor, where Saruhiko's apartment was located. Once they was in front of the apartment Reisi dropped shopping bags to the ground and waited for a moment until Saruhiko get the door open.

"Well, this is a very nice looking house.", older man said while walking around while Saruhiko but the contents of those shopping bags in the fridge.

"Well, thank you. It's good to live here.", Saruhiko replied to the other, then closing the fridge, taking couple of cans of cider, giving other one to the visitor and keeping other one himself. Then he stepped in his own room, and sat in front of his computer.

"You have a visitor and you start to do things on computer. Outrageous.", Reisi commented and walked behind the younger and opened his cider.

"Ah, sorry. But I just wanted to put some music…", Saruhiko said and searched for some nice playlist from the YouTube. Once he found a good list, he opened his own can and left his computer and moved to the edge of his bed and at the same time he took a small sip of his drink. Another sat down next to him and watched Saruhiko for a moment. The younger felt the gaze of another, and glanced at him.

"What are you staring at? Are my glasses crooked or something?", Saruhiko asked with a laugh, and Reisi chuckled.

"Ah, nothing. You're just so..how I shall put it… Sweet.", Reisi said in a softly tone and with a smile, and moved a little closer to the younger. Saruhiko let out a little, nervously laugh and took a new sip from his drink and moved slightly away from the other.

"You're kidding."

"No. I really mean it. You're cute."

"Mm'hmm. Say what you say, but I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Believe me."

Saruhiko was about to say something back to the other, but didn't make it because Reisi was already pressing his lips against Saruhiko's owns. Younger let out a confused moan and almost dropped his drink. He felt how Reisi licked his lower lip, inviting him to open his mouth. Reisi kissed the younger hungrily and passionately, and little by little he pressed Saruhiko on the bed, and moved their drinks on the table.

Saruhiko broke their kiss only to get some air. He stared the older one right into his eyes, face flustered. Reisi laughed with satisfication, and took his arm to the Saruhiko's pelvic region and teased that nice, soft skin with his nails.

"You're so cute.", older one chuckled and gave a slight peck on Saruhiko's forehead, while his other hand find its way under Saruhiko's shirt and teased that pale skin drawing slight circles on boys' stomach.

"Mu- Munakata..please. Please, stop.", Saruhiko begged when the older man teased his body, and at the same time he let out a sharp moan when Reisi found his other nipple. Reisi caressed it for a moment, and then he started to rip Saruhiko's shirt of. It took a while, but eventually shirt lay on the floor and Saruhiko shuddered, feeling the cool air against his heated skin.

Reisi looked at Saruhiko and enjoyed the view. Then he took his partners glasses off, and placed them on to the table. Then he moved his attention to Saruhiko's belt buckle and pants, and began to open them.

"This doesn't have to be rape. So just try to relax. I'm not going to hurt you…", Reisi whispered to Saruhiko, while pulling another's pants off. They too soon ended up on the floor and Saruhiko tried to cover himself. Reisi just chuckled to youngster's reaction, and then grabbed his knees and pulled his legs apart, revealing the younger's manhood. It wasn't yet in its full length, and devilish grin on his face Reisi leaned forward and let his breath touch Saruhiko's skin.

Saruhiko felt Reisi's warm breath against his manhood, and it just turned him on even more. But he didn't like it how that other man teased him. Just as Reisi should have read his thoughts, older ones' long, cool fingers were curled around his manhood. Embarrassed groan escaped the lips of the younger when Reisi started to stroke his manhood. Oh God, it felt so fucking good! Little by little Saruhiko's penis grew in its' full size and his moans filled the air of the room.

Reisi took his shirt and threw it on the floor. Then he leaned closer to Saruhiko's manhood and took his penis in his mouth. Saruhiko groaned and lifted his head to see what the other did, but the fact that he didn't had glasses made seeing difficult and the situation seemed somehow even more obscure. While Reisi caressed youngers' manhood with his mouth, he carried his other hand along Saruhiko's inner thigh up his butt and caressed youngers' hole's environment, until slid a one finger in.

Saruhiko let out a sharp moan when he felt something inside him. It hurted, and he tried to struckle away. However, little by little the pain changed into pleasure, and Saruhiko started to enjoy of it. But Reisi had his own plans, and added second finger, not giving time to the younger to adjust. Saruhiko whined in pain, but he tried to relax. Then Reisi started to search that one so special spot what would make the younger scream his name in pleasure.

"A-ah~! Munakata-ah!", Saruhiko groaned and cummed at the same time when other touched that specific area inside him. A devilish grin made its way on Reisi's lips, and he swallowed Saruhiko's cum with an enjoyment. He caressed that point inside the younger man again, and Saruhiko moaned in pleasure. Reisi let Saruhiko's manhood out of his mouth and nibbled younger's skin when he moved all the way up on his body. At corner of his eye he noticed Saruhiko's other nipple and nibbled it hungrily. He caressed the other one between his fingers and Saruhiko's moans aroused him even more.

"Mm, you're so cute… And, forget the formalities and call me by my first name…", Reisi purred and moved to kiss Saruhiko's neck and pulled his fingers out of him. Saruhiko protested it letting out a small whimper, but then Reisi comforted him with a passionate kiss. Both tasted alcohol in each other, which aroused them even more.

Reisi pressed closer the other, and their kiss grew even more passionate and he started to open his pants and placed his erected manhood against Saruhiko's anus, and started to push himself inside the other.

Youngster felt Reisi's manhood inside him, and his body tensed and tears welled up in his eyes. He also wanted to scream, but Reisi was still kissing him.

"Take it easy, Saru..no, I mean Saru –chan. Try to relax. Then it won't hurt so much. Trust me.", Reisi comforted his partner with a whisper, while pushing deeper inside and then he took his glasses and placed them on the table. Saruhiko just whimpered and tried to do as Reisi suggested, and little by little Reisi was able to move inside his partner. The pain changed into pleasure, and Reisi changed his pace from slow to fast and vice versa, and then he started to move too slowly to tease his partner's nerves and Saruhiko tried to force other to move faster.

"Oh my, how impatient you are, my love. Just take it easy, I'll satisfy you. Just wait for it.", Reisi chuckled while pressing his lips again against Saruhiko's owns and at the same he started to move faster and grabbed his lover's manhood with his hand. Saruhiko felt how a wave of pleasure swept over him and he wrapped his arms around Reisi's neck to deepen their kiss.

Air in the room became more moist and heavier and their voices echoed in the house. Reisi started to bite hungrily his lover's neck, leaving red marks here and there, and started to move his hand at the same speed as he moved, also tightening his grip of younger's manhood almost very painful way, still moving his hand very quickly. Saruhiko cummed and let out a strong moan, and Reisi followed him after a moment when he felt how the younger squeezed his manhood inside him. He let his sperm flow inside the other, and then pulled out gently and then he let himself to lie down next to his partner.

Both of them panted heavily and Saruhiko turned on his side and pressed against his lover. Reisi looked at him and gave him a slight kiss on forehead and pulled him closer. They gave their breath to settle and listened for a moment that music which was coming from computer's speakers.

"..well, it wasn't so bad, was it?", Reisi finally asked, glancing at the younger.

"Mm, not really. But kinda strange way to spend time with a stranger…", Saruhiko giggled and pressed himself closer to another. But, it didn't really bothered him anymore that Reisi was almost a complete stranger to him. at least that previous boredom was now gone. Just now he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep with that other man. Reisi just chuckled to the younger's comment, and then he rose from the bed, walking towards to the door and put the lights off, and then he shut down the computer and then he finally returned back to his partner. He settled against the wall and pulled the younger in a warm embrace, and kissed his forehead again. The younger sighed with satisfication and a small smile appeared on his lips. Then he closed his eyes.

No more noises which were twisted with pain and pleasure were heard from that room. Both of them slept peacefully, embracing each other.

* * *

**..aaand cut! So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Just let me know. And thanks for reading. Here, take a cookie ^^ *gives you a huge cookie***


End file.
